User talk:Damesukekun
Archive 2009 Archive 2010 Archive 3 Welcome Hi, welcome to UTAU wiki! Thanks for your edit to the UTAUloids page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- KyleH (Talk) 13:58, September 19, 2009 Thank You ! I noticed you've edited Hayami's page.Thank you ! Hyuya 11:51, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Sorry to bother you Damesukekun-san: I'm sorry to bother you, but if you find time would you mind checking my UTAU Shosan Yunibasaru and A•Li's pages to make sure the Japanese is correct? If not, can you correct it for me? Thank you and sorry to bother you, Emmy Emster 21:27, January 3, 2011 (UTC) :I corrected their transliterations. Damesukekun 13:34, January 4, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks, I appriciate it. :Emster 02:33, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Usone Croah Its legal to make an UTAU...right? Well....Im in the middle of making my own UTAU called Usone Croah(The cross of a lying sound) I was wondering if its legal(?) to make a page fo him here.... So can you? Im not good at making pages..... Sorry to be a bother --User:Chrisleon :Feel free to create his page as long as you provide his voice. Welcome to the UTAU world! Damesukekun 12:48, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Uhh.....Is it possible that you fix my page Usone Croah.....? Please..... It sucks like hell....User:Chrisleon :Done. I set his Japanese name with Kanji and Katakana for you. Some columns are yet blank so please fill in them, and remove the WIP tag when you release his voicebank. Also, we adopt the given-name first style on this wiki so I moved Usone Croah to Croah Usone. Thank you for understanding. Damesukekun 04:33, January 11, 2011 (UTC) THANK YOU LIKE I'VE NEVER THANKED ANYONE BEFORE!!!! I'll post everything else when my voicebank is officially set. It makes mechanical sounds, human and blank.....I have to fix those problems.... User:Chrisleon RE: Deceased UTAUloids Please put them in Deceased UTAUloids too, and then in the same similar fashion as the UTAUloids page: Icon Name (Japanese Name) Language Capability Lifetime (date launched, date decommissioned) Thanks. O Herman 17:23, January 9, 2011 (UTC) :I'm wondering how I can find the lifespan. Some creators have become unreachable with two or three cover songs. Is the last video upload date the abandoned date? Damesukekun 04:28, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Rida Minoru i know that the name Minoru is never used as a females name, but I used it as one of my characters names a couple of years ago and it stuck, because the main character I use for any fandom is "_____ Minoru" *shrug* Is it a problem? *not sarcasm* MimicEtara 18:12, January 12, 2011 (UTC)Mimic My UTAU My utau didnt show up on the homepage's news feed...was there a problem with my utau ? and is there anyway to delete a page ? :Post it yourself. We cannot pick up all the countless events in the vast UTAU sea. Damesukekun 05:00, January 14, 2011 (UTC) about utau profile um..hello...how can i make table for my utau? :The simplest way is to copy an existing article. Choose one of the Utauloids, click "edit" and then "source", and copy and paste the table. By the way, leave your signature, please. Damesukekun 15:11, January 14, 2011 (UTC) thank you for telling me, i will change it.Namiey 05:42, January 15, 2011 (UTC)Namiey05:41, January 15, 2011 (UTC) i'm sorry if it offended you, will you check the name again? :Aha, I've made an additional edit in line with your new interpretation. Well, thank you for the understanding. :) Damesukekun 05:46, January 15, 2011 (UTC) sorry for disturbing.. thank you for correcting my mistakes, i have a question...when i searched for my UTAU in google, it seems that her name is not in the search result, can you give my advice? Namiey 14:02, January 17, 2011 (UTC) :I guess Google takes a week or so to list your product. Wait a little more? Damesukekun 14:25, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for fixing the pages I've made, I really appreciate your help! --♥Emmy♥-- 11:48, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Thank You ^_^ Thank you for correcting my Japanese grammar For Yoru's name. Japanese is the second language I'm still trying to learn a little about, so thank you for the tip. XXAkuxTsukikoXx 23:08, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Wasabi Otsukonomi Sorry one more time, I forgot about my own inquiry. It's about Otsukonomi Wasabi's page. You told that 乙好み carries no meaning and sounds weird in Japanese. I wasn't going to post Wasabi's video somewhere out of overseas communit, but I want to ask if there's some grammatically right variations of that surname. Sorry for disturbing PeChansey 20:53, January 26, 2011 (UTC) :Well, neither 乙 nor 好み goes as a name. 乙 is Nicovideo/2ch slang and we don't use the term in the real life - I myself don't say 乙 in the sites, and many overseas users misunderstand the Kanji without knowing this fact. Can you tell me your idea clearly again? I think you might give her a new name. Damesukekun 02:27, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Help please =( Hey there. I'm sorry to bother you, but I saw your message and I want to make sure I don't make any mistakes with this. I read the terms to the naming of utauloids, but I'm still kind of confused sorry. :( So if I'm going to name my utauloid correctly, does it need to go by personality? JokerOfMadness 06:24, January 30, 2011 (UTC)JokerOfMadness :Do you have any surname for him? You could find some tips here and other sources, or you could just set an artificial name with -ka/-uta (歌) or -ne/-oto (音). Tell me your ideas and I'll select one for him. Damesukekun 13:53, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Just To Be Sure! I just added the Katakana, Hiragana and Romaji to someones page. I'd appreciate if you could double check that they are atleast somewhat correct :D That would be this page! Thank you~! BakaYellow 16:44, January 30, 2011 (UTC) possible surname? Okay, I picked one. ^^ Would Arakaki be a good surname for him? JokerOfMadness 20:55, January 30, 2011 (UTC)JokerOfMadness :Yes, there's no problem. Thank you for the correction. Damesukekun 08:19, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thank you very much for helping me ^^ JokerOfMadness 16:26, February 1, 2011 (UTC)JokerOfMadness Thanks, and I'm new at this. Can you help me with making my UTAUloid's page? I'm new to this @@; She already has a downloadable voicebank and such. Memoria-Pi 19:37, February 5, 2011 (UTC) :The simplest way is to copy an existing article. Open Defoko or Momo, click "Edit" and "Source" and then copy and paste the code. Damesukekun 02:35, February 6, 2011 (UTC) : :Oh, okay. Thank you very much! Memoria-Pi 13:00, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Kaminarine Kotono? my friend wants to use Kaminarine Kotono (Kotono Kaminarine in western order, Kotono Lightning sound in japanese to english ggrks translaton) 雷音琴乃 that is the kanji i used in te google translate, i want to make sure if it can be used as a name, and the translation of Konoto. Zinfandel120 23:01, February 11, 2011 (UTC) :琴 is Japanese/oriental harp and 乃 is a female suffix in this case, but I think it better to mention 琴乃 just as a Japanese female name. Other than that, there is no problem. Go ahead. Damesukekun 05:51, February 12, 2011 (UTC) :: I guess my friend had a shift on the family name she wants to use 幸森 Yukimori, (Fortune Forest) that can be used as a name right :P -- 01:16, February 13, 2011 (UTC) :::I think Yukimori is good as a surname. No problem. Damesukekun 05:53, February 13, 2011 (UTC) About Ron Keine About Keine Ron: Hello, I am a Chinese UTAU user, and also I goes to Pixiv account regularly. There's something I want to talk about Ron: 1.Female version. http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=12307854 This is Keyl,Ron's creator's account, and here she drew a female version of Ron and named her Ronko. Although NO official change was made that she exist as a derivative, but shall we introduce her as well? 2."Inner Ron" also from the creator's Pixiv account, that there's a Inner Ron existing, who has blond hair and black clothing using Ron's same/low CVC voice. He also appeared in MMDs Keyl made, and even the anniversary original song "Golden Moon"(sm13548936) made by Keyl(with Matsuda Mattsun's PV). Right now my points is that they exist as relative characters of Ron. Should we include them into the Wikia? also, about Ron's name,I believe that it's a pun. http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=8517357, which is the official design by Matsuda Mattsun. Please notice the right up conner: Character UTAU Series:龍. So we have his name translated as 京音龙 in Chinese, and his phrase"Ah, I won(mah-joh)" and "Ah, it is Ron(dragon as the name)". Well, I only have little Japanese as my third language, so that's why I ask for your opinions. ---- (And some little thing: 私のutau達は 十月オト　と　十月緒子（おこ）です。わたしの名前は「十つの月」(The tenth month,October)の意味であるから、「じゅうがつ」と呼べます。でも、日本のUTAUウィキ、「とおづき」と呼んでした。ちょっと。。。)(And I also intended 緒子 to be Oko, due to her 天然アホ nature, and a pun of Oct.)(I don't know what to do now...) User:OctGhost :Oh, thank you very much for the research and for letting me know. I corrected his page. I'm not sure Inner Ron is an established character or just a variation, so I put him aside for a while. Damesukekun 05:53, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Thanks~ Thank you for editing the page of my UTAU C: I'm so happy someone even edited her page~ I'm sorry for my lack of translating skills. I still need more experience in making UTAU... Sorry for wrong translation.Kotsukimasuta 12:48, February 22, 2011 (UTC) I have a question that needs an answer about UTAU I put the notes in the UST, but when I highlight some notes, and then press play, instead of playing the notes back like normal, it gives me the error message of "Path Not Found". Do you know how I can fix this?? Also... about Kanon Ayane, I know her name repeats the "on" and "ne" thing, but that was an accident. And considering how far she is, I don't want to change it, but I'll be careful not to do that again. I didn't know before hand that "on" was the same as/similar to "ne". LuminousHeart8 19:53, February 22, 2011 (UTC) :When written in Kanji, the name with repeated 音 seems a bit redundant but in English I think the name is acceptable. Damesukekun 22:52, February 22, 2011 (UTC) : :I didn't know about that because I'm not very good at Japanese at all, I apologize for the mistake I made, but I'm not gonna change it now. I won't do the same thing again, I'll check first, but stop repeating the same point, I get it. By the way, do you know the solution to my problem? :LuminousHeart8 22:54, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Re: I'm very sorry about her name. Since you are Japanese, and I do not want to make this mistake again. Is there a good equivelant word for "sexy" or "very attractive" in Japanese that will NOT offend the community? Yes I am at the point that its very dissapointing and I want at least some simularities to my original thought process for my character. Any translations or name ideas would be greatly valued. Thank you. :Well, we don't usually have or create a name meaning sexy even if it were artificial... The alternate name 色気 is a bit strange yet... maybe acceptable... Damesukekun 22:44, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Sorry to bother you..OTL Deko-kun 19:17, March 10, 2011 (UTC)Sorry to bother you but, could you translate my Vocaloid original song, since I'm making an English and a Japanese version? If so, here is the link; http://www.4shared.com/document/VMo_L_HX/UTAU_Original_song_In_a_Room_o.html If not, I'm terribly sorry to bother you. orz Thank you~! The Ricardo case for UTAU Wiki Currently, Ricardo's works and his presence are cosidered unwelcome in UTAU Wiki. UTAU version Lourdes was proven, but his Sofia voicebank was proven not to be Meiko's. The people would like to know updates regarding our stance towards Ricardo, his UTAUloid and Sofia. I'd like to consult you first before I decide. O Herman 06:32, March 11, 2011 (UTC) :I took Sofia off the blacklisted voicebank. Yet I'm negative to give room to Ricardo and his creations on this wiki. I think a blocked creator should be shut out with his/her Utauloid of course; otherwise we will send him/her the wrong message that his/her act is welcomed to UTAU fandom. Damesukekun 15:04, March 12, 2011 (UTC) ::In that case, Ricardo stays as persona non grata. True, wanton and blatant violations from his part (especially that pocaloid usage) is indeed distasteful. The blacklist entry for him and his utauloid stays. O Herman 16:43, March 12, 2011 (UTC) :::I believe you should add Sofia back to the blacklist. Sofia was voiced by one of Ricardo's friends, but I think she should have the same treatment as Ricardo's other UTAU, Riki Leon. Sofia is still considered one of Ricardo's UTAUs after all. When I sent you a message on your talk section, O Herman, I only wanted the information on Sofia to be corrected (I hope I didn't confuse you or anything). Were there other people inquiring about Ricardo's UTAUs? Gwenhwyfar 18:48, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Character Naming... Excuse me, sorry for bothering. I want to ask about the Japanese name of "Aiko Ryoshi", which if Aiko means "Beloved child", and Ryoshi means "Heart Sound". Thanks for reading. Light Usagi 22:49, March 12, 2011 (UTC) :Aiko goes well, but how do you spell Ryoshi in Japanese? I believe there's no such Ryoshi as "heart sound." Damesukekun 05:17, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Sorry to bother, but I'm new to this... Umm, I have some questions I want to ask about UTAU. First is, what do I record if my want my UTAU to sing english as well as japanese? Also, where would I upload my UTAU voicebank once it's finished? How do I make it more popular? Sorry for all the questions...I kinda need to know ^^; A question I have a question here, what if I use Shiho Koene voice in a video but make different cover (my OC etc..) for it. Is it acceptable? Namiey 15:51, March 14, 2011 (UTC) :Most creators are tolerant of making UTAU cover songs as long as you give them credit for the songs. Yet you should not redistribute wav or vsq or mp3 files. That is seemed as "stealing original songs." For the details, visit Vocaloid Wiki. Damesukekun 14:50, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Umm...thanks...there a problem in here. i cant edit this... cells: http://utau.wikia.com/wiki/Albion_V1 :The simplest way is to copy and paste an existing format. Open Defoko, click "edit" and "source". You can copy the html table. Damesukekun 14:21, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Kanji question A friend and I collaborated on an UTAUloid a while ago. What I wanted to ask was: Can 逆顔 be read as ぎゃくがん at all? This was what my friend and I wanted to use as the UTAUloid's family name. :Yes, it can. Go ahead. Damesukekun 14:23, March 27, 2011 (UTC) can you help me? Hello can you please fix my utau's page? Pinku Hana Thx so much if you can! Snowloid RE: Shouji sorry, I'm learning Japanese and often confused words ... if you could write the name inkanji currents and what it means. I'll be very grateful! Greetings from Venezuela * w *! Naming help~ Hello! I was wondering if 功名 (Koumyou?) could be used as a name for a male? Thanks in advance~ ^___^b kolya~! 01:19, April 16, 2011 (UTC) :Yes, you can use the name for a male character. Damesukekun 04:26, April 19, 2011 (UTC) ﻿ About a kanji Does the kanji 函, read as "hako", mean "correspondence"? ~Alexandra53, 20 April 2011, 1:41pm UTC South East Asia hello there, uhm... can I re-create the page for the south east asian utau page? jus asking because many SEA users wants a page in this wiki. hoping for your great reply. ^_^ :I see. I restored the page. Damesukekun 08:13, April 26, 2011 (UTC) administrator are you an administrator can i create an utau please Damesukekun :Visit here. You can find tutorials. Damesukekun 00:01, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Name Unknown Can i Join The Kasane Teto Team Please :Hmm... Do you have the full command of Japanese? Damesukekun 00:02, May 2, 2011 (UTC) abraham quaver to utauloid wiki?? i really want to add my utau but i cantd do it what i need to do?? What happened to Sora Suiga? I went to Sora's page to download his voicebank, and all the links are dead. All the links I've found offsite are dead, and I have had no luck in googling the voicebank. Is there somewhere I missed or is he officially out of circulation? :I'll check this matter. Thank you for telling me. Damesukekun 13:46, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Momo and nyancat Um, this one is notable enough, her take of the nyan song has been the most used, so I think that bit should stay. O Herman 04:57, May 24, 2011 (UTC) about Yumene Musou Sorry but the *real creator* speel the meaning of it's utau by that News Feed Ummm... Could you please tell me how to post news on the news feed? :In behalf of Damesukekun, I'll reply; just basically edit the page, follow the format with the date and your news. That's all there is to it. O Herman 05:12, June 1, 2011 (UTC) : :Thanks Mr. Herman!! I'm really greatful!!! Ericchan0814 05:05, June 1, 2011 (UTC) I would need some informations hello Damesukekun, I'm just a french fan of the utau and vocaloid community. I would like your help because i expressed my serious doubts about the real reason of the blacklisting of the french Utau user SukinaK and his work. O Herman said me that you could gime me more details. SuninaK is a serious person and it make me sick to see few other people trying to get rid of him for personal reasons. Please look my arguments. Cobs 17:07, June 4, 2011 (UTC) :I contacted both sides of the dispute and they gave me precise explanations. I will ask them to make their peace again when both parties calm down. Damesukekun 00:27, June 5, 2011 (UTC) :: ::Thank you very much for answer. Well, some members in the community are quite upset to see Kevin and his minions tracking down SukinaK wherever he is. The situation is not calming down, it getting worse and unfair. Estrelia and me are witnesses of this and we can't stand it anymore. That's why we're now trying to settle the conflict. Cobs 14:31, June 5, 2011 (UTC) :::>The situation is not calming down, it getting worse and unfair. Can Estralia contact me via YouTube? She and I are in good terms and her fluent English helps a lot. Damesukekun 14:49, June 5, 2011 (UTC) ::::Of course, I notified her about this conversation. She will send you a note on Youtube. thanks for your concerns. Cobs 15:03, June 5, 2011 (UTC) i want my utau in this page please D:! http://www.youtube.com/user/onettvideos Question Do you think that Voicebanks should be categorized by VB size? And that information should be listed on their character page? I don't know, but I think I might do that with my UTAU's, but if it's not nessecary, I won't. Extremely sorry for any inconvenience Hello~! I’m rather new to the UTAU scene and have just finished recording my first UTAUloid, and I need a little help with her name. I don’t want to offend, misspell or just generally get it wrong. Her original name was “Chiyo Ikitene” which the poor internet translator I used was translated as "A thousand generations of sound” 'but I don’t trust this translation very much, and would have no idea of how to write this in Japanese Characters, due to me being a British user and not familiar with the Japanese language. I wanted to know if this was correct, and if not, How could I change the name but keep the meaning? I really dont mind her name being completely changed to fit this meaning. Zero Generation 15:45, June 21, 2011 (UTC) I’d really appreciate it if you could help me. I am also extremely sorry for putting this on the wrong wiki, And it took me so long to realise. I hope you accept my sincere apologies and will help me. :Can you leave your signature? Well, your Utauloids's name will be 千代音 / Chiyone. Damesukekun 04:40, June 19, 2011 (UTC) ::Thank you very much, I really appreciate this. Ah yes...My signature. I'm extremely sorry I did not put it last time round, I have now placed it in both posts. If you do not wish for me to do this, I will gladly remove it from the first... I don't want to cause any trouble. But once again, thank you, and sorry for any inconviniences. Zero Generation 15:45, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Heya Check your mail, also we now have http://mikumikudance.wikia.com under our control, and we have some things written in Japanese that needs clarification there. O Herman 13:26, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Uhm..question! I saw that a character had '' Nico as surname [ not an UTAU, just from a certain anime]. Could I use Nico as a surname for my work in progress UTAUloid? 20:41, July 10, 2011 (UTC) :I recommend you refrain from using Nico. I'm afraid Japanese fandom will give you thumbs-down. Damesukekun 23:42, July 10, 2011 (UTC) New... Hello ~ i'm new here so i'm not sure on how to do this and that.. i was wondering on how to put my Utauloid in the Utauwiki? hope you will reply! RozenReiichi 10:41, August 7, 2011 (UTC) :Copy and paste one of the existing tables. Damesukekun 08:09, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Yes, help would be nice. Yes, please. I am new here and I have two new Utauloids, that are up and running here And I am not entirely sure how to set up their pages. Or how I should put up their voice configuration. You see, I making all of my Utaus out of one voice (which is mine) and then edit them so there are unique. I make the vocals in UTAU and pictch the in audacity (+12 for Kuru -12 for Kiki), but I will soon repitch the vocals induvidully(sp?) and thats when I will put up their voicebanks for download. I have been working on this. But like I said I don't know how to set up the page. I have all the information that is needed (like apperance, attitude, ect.) so, if you could help; that would be greatly appreciated. UTAUtarded 22:43, August 9, 2011 (UTC)UTAUtarded About sakuya first, im sorry for the really late reply. i just know how to use wiki thank you for your sugestion i appreciate it :) i already change sakuya name into sakuya himeha, i understand that the himekame makes weird meanings thank you once again :D Question regarding Fan Made UTAU based off Pre-existing characters. I have a friend who has gone and made an UTAU Basted off the character Stitch, from Lilo and Stitch. But, instead of using actual voice clips from TV shows, movies and the such, he went and did the recording him self using his own voice. Would it be allowed to make a Page for this UTAU? I know you have rules regarding pre-existing characters, but since its a Fan Dub, and not the original voice actor of the character, i personally see no problems with it. But to stay on the safe side I wanted to ask your permission first. Here is a Sample of the Utau's Singing Skills: Sample I hope to hear an answer from you soon. Ixbran 06:05, August 23, 2011 (UTC) :Disney is known to be harsh to things like this. I'm no IPR lawyer, but I have a bad feeling about it. You could get away with it in Japan, but not OUTSIDE Japan. O Herman 13:51, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Changes on Amane Luna page Damesukekun, first of everythin, Hi and nice to meet you. I just wanted to inform you that I corrected Amane Luna "DISLIKES" that was corrupted by that anon in Spain. He wrote that Amane Luna hated Ichine Luna "Because she copies her". I stated on the front page this change. I cleared the field and wrote "UNKNOWN" as before. Hope you dont mind. Thanks for the splendid work on the Wikia! :D :I protected her page and blocked the spammer. Thank you for telling me. Damesukekun 15:04, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Changes on Hoshine Stella and Spark Enjel relationships I was talking too Felicia_Val today... and surfin tru the wiki, I found many dead relationships/not approved ones on many pages. I asked for every one of them to Feli, and she asked me to delete relatioships not authorized by her. I posted it on the front page, as well as her petition to email/PM her before doing this to other UTAU users. Hope there is not problem with this. In case of proof, I can contact u with Felicia_Val to confirm this. Yue. Speedy Torane Page Hello. I'm FastSpeedy, the creator and owner of the UTAU Speedy Torane. I've been having problems with Speedy's page. Someone (or maybe more than one person) keeps trying to change the contents of his page in a bad way, which I consider as vandalism to the page. I keep undoing their changes, but as soon as I undo, the person edits it again. The worst part is that the person is not a registered user, so I can't report him/her. I would like to ask you, as an Admin, if you could somewhat lock Speedy's page so only registered users could edit it. That way, I could report the user in case of vandalism. Thank you for your attention. Speedy the Tiger 22:56, August 31, 2011 (UTC) :I protected his page and blocked the abuser. Damesukekun 14:43, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Request for Page Protection Hello, sorry to bother you. but i was wondering if you would protect the fallowing pages for me, so only wiki users can edit them: *Ixbran Ximune *Ixbran Ximune/Notable Works It would mean a lot to me if you would. Neither page has been sabotaged or messed with in any way, but I would like to have them protected so it wont ever happen. I hope you will consider my request. Thank you for your time. Ixbran 23:47, September 5, 2011 (UTC) :Protected. I deleted notable works page and merged it into the main article. Please understand this Wiki is a databank for Utauloids, not for advertising your works. Damesukekun 06:14, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Character Profiles 2.0 Please be notified that future character profiles will be done through templates. I've listened to your input in the difficulty in name interpretations. Most items will be moved around but updating and creating should now be easier, as I've learned to use templates this time around. We are targeting to use Character Templates 2.0 before November. FYI. O Herman 14:19, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Re: Rook I don't know a lot about Rook, but kindly check recent additions for Rook and see if they're consistent with the original. O Herman 15:56, September 21, 2011 (UTC) :Okay, I'll check his page. Damesukekun 01:58, September 22, 2011 (UTC) ::Reverted. Maybe we have to protect notable Utauloids from further vandalism... Damesukekun 02:05, September 22, 2011 (UTC) What's New Hey, why cant I write on the "What's New On UTAU Wikia" thing. I need to ask some people for help. Hey, why cant I write on the "What's New On UTAU Wikia" thing. I need to ask some people for help. RyanTheUTAUFan 23:06, September 28, 2011 (UTC) :Read the description just below the what's new box. Damesukekun 12:24, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Translation Request Hi Damesukekun! I was wonderin, if you have time, could make subs of the song Cold Hand by Kagamine Rin? YT link here - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SP6nZ7hT6Gw I really love the jazzy mood of the song.... and I wanna know what its about to know which changes do I need to make to apply the ust for a male character. Thanks you for your time :D! :Sorry but this is out of subject here, and I have no time to translate songs now. Damesukekun 04:54, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Please REMOVE my REAL name from this Wikia! I am Melody Shion and I do NOT want my REAL NAME on this wikia REMOVE IT you NEVER had my permission to use my real name,if you do not remove I will contack the head Wikia and report this group for a Privacy issue. Also I have done nothing! to be on the blacklist remove me from it or I will report this wikia for harassment Nanami models have NOT been given out so remove me. :Your name is registered in this wiki. :User:Morgan_Duran was used to edit Melody Shion several times, and we had intel that you are one and the same distributing models in question, moreso in facebook. Since this was disclosed via account name, you can't complain to Wikia because this was already revealed in the first place. :Plus... "funny I never gave them out -.- now GO AWAY you mmd Police piss me off BIG time..now go before I block your sorry ass I never gave out shit. dont mean I gave them out -.- now go away". :I don't think you are going to get delisted with this kind of decorum. Vocaloid, UTAU and MikuMikuDance are linked together; whatever blacklist they have that is relevant, they share. You offend one community, the blacklist cascades. This blacklist is going to stay until you clean up. O Herman 19:04, October 10, 2011 (UTC) JUST TAKE MY NAME OFF My mom is VERY upset that my name is on hear! just TAKE IT OFF I DONT CARE ABOUT THE LIST ANYMORE JUST TAKE MY NAME OFF! You used my REAL name MIDDLE AND FIRST Me and my mom are very upset about this, ALL I ask if that you remove the name of "*anon" from it,my mom is very upset and a invasion of privacy take off my real name I dont care if I stay on the list I JUST want my name off PLEASE TAKE IT OFF I DO NOT WANT THE WHOLE INTERNET KNOWING MY NAME I apologise if I am doing anything strange, or wrong because I have never used this sort of site before and the only reason I came is to try to resolve an issue regarding someone I know who is on the Blacklist. Now, I'm sure you've heard enough from her already, but I came here to ask if you would please remove "*anon"'s real name from the blacklist. I understand that she is suspected of doing something wrong (and I am not taking sides here, believe me.) but keeping her name on there for everyone to see is a bit much. From what I've seen, she tends to get angry about these things easily, and I am not saying that she is not partially at fault here. All I ask is that you remove her name. Keep her on the blacklist if you wish, but please. Remove the name. :You corrected the questionable situation. Your name and character are lifted. Damesukekun 23:56, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Im free? ^^ Im free of the blacklist? really? Omg yay ^^ sorry about being kinda a butt,I just kinda paniced ^^ but thank you for removing me I promise i'll be good from now on :Thank you for understanding the community ethics. Well, I took the liberty to move your Utauloid to Deceased because you said you would not update her any longer. Damesukekun 22:44, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thank you for the welcome. I'll be sure to look to you if I need something translated. Embeecherry 23:01, October 11, 2011 (UTC)Embeecherry UTAUloids Page Heres my UTAUs page: http://utau.wikia.com/wiki/Kaika_Tsuyoikoe, Name: Kaika Tsuyoikoe (強い声開花), and i need to place him in Japanese Voicebanks produced in United States on the UTAUloids page...i also need to place him in a table of his own, (named "Single Language SAKUloids using Japanese Language Produced in United States, by '''SAKU®.") with original six slots...leaving five left because Kaika will take one ^^ thanks...i tried asking Herman...but he wouldnt reply, ive waited for months. Thank you~ Vocaloid.guy.xane 01:44, October 21, 2011 (UTC) :You can edit US Utauloids table and list him on it. If you want to create separate Sakuloid table, you need other actual Sakuloid voicebanks. Damesukekun 09:00, October 22, 2011 (UTC) :I've learned to use the codes in "edit" on the US UTAUloids table. Thank you for your help ;) :Vocaloid.guy.xane 20:03, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Yowa DL There's a bit of goof regarding Yowa. The link for her normal voicebank is broken. However, her appends are still available. Please report the broken link to Shiori. Dangosan 14:27, October 22, 2011 (UTC) :Maybe the older link was abandoned. I modified the article. Thank you for reporting it. Damesukekun 14:31, October 22, 2011 (UTC) ::There's no link for ツンデレガール.zip, the original file with Yowa's normal voicebank on this Loda. That means that you need to report it to Shiori. And not to mention that the link on Yowa's page points to the file that I mentioned. ::Dangosan 15:45, October 22, 2011 (UTC) :::Sent an email to Yowa. Damesukekun 00:05, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Request Hello i know im new here and sorry if im gonna bother you for a while ^^' , i just want to ask what is UTAU profiler and where am i going to see it? 0rangerebel 09:31, October 24, 2011 (UTC) :UTAU profiler is new to me, too. Please be more specific. Damesukekun 14:10, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Yowa DL Yowa's link is still throws errors for me. Plus, I've found another email adress in the sairoku-2 zip. I'll send it on dA to avoid spambots spamming Shiori. Maybe we need to send the report there. Plus, refer to Tsundere Girl.zip as Yowa's default voicebank. Dangosan 10:01, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Removing Xiao Lou from this wiki. Hello, I was wondering.. could you maybe remove my UTAU Xiao Lou from this wiki? I'd like to start all over, with a new UTAU and a new name. Thank you in advance. KommissarBeilschmidt 23:08, October 28, 2011 (UTC) :You don't have to remove her. I moved her to Deceased Utauloids. Damesukekun 14:29, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Request Hey, Mr.Damesukekun I tried to install UTAU by that .zip instead of using the botton that says installer in katakana. It's all funny, and normally my computer can show titles in japanese when I go to Japanese sites, or the Teto download site in the Japanese. So, then I heard of the .res or .rez file from a video on Youtube about if you put it in the UTAU folder on your computer it'll turn into a translated enlish version. Some of it turned to English, but most of it is gibberish likelike E ƒjƒRƒjƒR“®‰æ“à‚Åƒ†or something. I must of done something wrong staring on which one I picked to download or something. No Japanese or English anywhere! Did I download the wrong one? Even on my MMD, which is the English version, if I switch to Japanese mode, it's all gibberish too. Is this because it's a program, or is there something wrong with my computer? Thanks if you read this, sorry to bother, cuz I know everyone's busy in some way. :Did you install East Asian languages to your computer? [[User:Damesukekun|Damesukekun] 14:29, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Regarding Shiori's alt. email. Since I didn't find your dA, I sent Shiori's alt. email to your YT. Please check it. Dangosan 14:40, November 2, 2011 (UTC) A few quick questions... You know the UTAU profile templates right? yeah I don't know how to do that...can you give me some tips on making a UTAU page? Sincerely, Kelly Duc Le 21:23, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Kelly Duc Le :Copy and paste one of the existing pages. Damesukekun 14:56, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Request Hello :D Sorry to bother you, but I was wondering if you could add a new UTAU of mine, (his wiki is here: http://utau.wikia.com/wiki/Yoru_Arashine ) to the UTAUloids page? http://utau.wikia.com/wiki/UTAUloids I'm not really sure how to do so myself, and I don't really want to mess up the layout here. - Thank you! - M0NSTER *Copy and paste one of the existing pages. Damesukekun 14:57, December 12, 2011 (UTC) W4U error translation I am trying to figure out what the message i am getting when i try to render a UST with this voicebank i'm testing. May i ask if you could translate it?Zinfandel120 23:27, December 10, 2011 (UTC) :It says File Not Found. Damesukekun 14:54, December 12, 2011 (UTC) KAWAII Candyloids problem I have an inquiry about a section of the Proposed Utauloids section called K.A.W.A.I.I. Candyloids. The person has used someone else's art from DeviantArt, a dress up game to be more precise, and she tried to pass the art off as her own. I took it personally to delete the section. I have taken notice of her re-posting it again. I'm informing you if she re-posts the art once again, to have her banned from the Utau Wiki. Hey, thanks for the msg! I'm sorry it took me so long to respond, I just noticed it now. I don't really understand Wiki editing, so if I do need any help I'll give you a shout. :) Thanks! Justin Beiber fans removal umm excuse me, can you remove tatsune riku my utau from justin bieber fans? he DEFINITELY don't know justin bieber yet : Just to let you know that category was removed from the wiki since it was non-UTAU related. Yue Nagareboshi 19:33, February 9, 2012 (UTC) Question I'm interested in trying to learn how to use the UTAU software. However, I have a couple of questions that I hope you can answer for me if it's not too much trouble. Firstly, does the UTAU software have an english interface? And if not, is there a way to make it an english interface? Also, I was hoping to use Teto, but I'm not sure where to download her. Is there a specific website I need to go to? Any information would be greatly appreciated. Thank you! Taboo6938 01:00, January 25, 2012 (UTC) :Answering in Damesuke's place; There is a patch to translate UTAU gui into English, look around in the main page. Man, I should update the links. O Herman 05:10, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Damesukekun; UTAULOIDS REVIVAL The UTAUloids Panda De Roxea and Mikai Kagemori have been revived, both with redesigns and new voice banks.. Please unlock their wiki's so I can post such changes and make their wiki's veiwable again. Thank you for your time; Sakki De Roxea : This is Yue replying for Damenesukekun. Can you please provide link to the new designs first to my Talk Page? Since Pnda de Roxea was a Kasane Teto recolour and that's agains TwinDrill Team ToS, I want to revise the new design first. After watching the new designs I will open the edit to the pages right away. : Thanks for you attention Yue Nagareboshi 19:28, February 9, 2012 (UTC) ::Sorry for my long absence. Done. Damesukekun 07:12, February 11, 2012 (UTC) WIKI HELP hey!! i REALLY REALLY nedd some help on my UTAU wiki see my girl is Tsuki Hana but i don't know much about wikis or how to use them or how to do those boxs around everything........um what i'm trying to say is i nedd help in putting boxes around everythingguess who!:) 11:51, February 26, 2012 (UTC) : You can use the template from Teto Kasane Page as reference, or use this tool to create your page: http://rotb.piiym.net/polygloid/profiler.htm Fill the boxes with your UTAULOID info and that will be easy. If more help needed, look for me at my Talk Page Yue Nagareboshi 04:49, February 27, 2012 (UTC) :: Thanks I am currently looking for a artist for my UTAU. I did before but he dropped out so if you know anyone who is intrested you can contact me on youtube at vocafan13. Thegodisalive 02:22, March 1, 2012 (UTC)ThegodisaliveThegodisalive 02:22, March 1, 2012 (UTC) ::: If you need help for the art, you can go to utaforum.net, there you can find the UTASWAP forum where there are artists that may help you. All the UTAU community is welcome on this forum. I am sure someone can help you there. ::: Also, Damenesukekun is busy at the moment, so I would like to tell you again to visit my Talk Page in case you need more assistance. Yue Nagareboshi 15:41, March 1, 2012 (UTC) Translation? Hi! I just wanted to make sure that my name translations are right, please tell me if they aren't. Thanks! Missmanga101 21:42, March 12, 2012 (UTC)missmanga101 Would you support this? http://vocaloid.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Unknown.System/Something_with_the_Utaite_wiki Would you suppot a boycott if it was called? One-Winged Hawk 14:52, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Oh~Hello too, Mister Damesukekun. I'm so sorry to bother you, but can you please check my Utau page. If it is fixed enough. If it is not just le me know or just list the errors that need to be fix. I'm the one who will edit it. so sorry for bothering. THANK YOU VERRY MUCH, KurisuXkoro 10:07, May 27, 2012 (UTC) hello, i was wondering if you could ask the person who created ritsu to provide alternate download links, via mediafire or 4shared, many have had problem with his site dl either going corrupte or not complete, Sorry for disturbing you, Nageko Thanks, and I actually could use some help. I can't figure out how to copy a template for Munashine Bochi's page. Also I was wondering if you could add Munashine Bochi's & Aino Hate's pages to the VIPPERloid's pages. Here is proof that both are VIPPERloids. Munashine Bochi http://blog.livedoor.jp/x2ch_vipper-log/archives/2578866.html Aino Hate http://ex14.vip2ch.com/test/read.cgi/part4vip/1332239763/ Also when I finish Munashine Bochi's page can you add a link to her page in Teto's, Ruko's, Tei's, and Ritsu's page since they're locked. The reason why I ask to add her to their pages is because she belongs to the same group as them. She has the "ne" ending, she has KEI styled art, was introduced as a Crvpton, etc. Also adding Aino's page to their pages might be good as well, while she lacks the ending "ne" and the KEI art she was introduced as a VOCALOID and is fairly popular, reaching levels of popular such as the "ne" Vipperloids. Can't wait to hear a reply, thanks! Translation request hello, I would like to request I translation because I have a piano competition coming up fairly soon and I want to play the song "When the First Love Ends" （初めての恋が終わる時）by Hatsune Miku and Supercell, however, the only person that I found that is actually able to play it on the piano only speaks Japanese.. I would like to send her a message requesting the sheet music but I do not yet know how to ask that (I was taking Japanese class but it ended and only have 'level 1' enducation.) This is where you can help me, I would like you to please translate a message somewhere along the lines of "would you please send me the sheet music for this song? I would like to use it for an upcoming competition" but change it up however it sounds better in Japanese please. Any help will be greatly appreciated, thank you for your time. 19:12, June 6, 2012 (UTC) So sorry, but I need help... I need help with downloading Utau in English on my Windows 7 computer. I keep creating a shortcut for it, "Utau," so it will always run with AppLocale, but when I click on the desktop icon it still runs the same way, with gibberish. And I don't quite understand the "right drag Utau to shortcut" thing... please help if u can! Thank you immensely!! New Utau Hey, I was wondering, me and my friends are planning on making an utauloid, but we don't have him yet. Is it okay to make a page for him now and and the download link when he is finished?CaramellFukkiretaJuice 02:38, July 1, 2012 (UTC) : We do prefer that, if you do it that way, only tag it as a Proposed UTAULOID or WIP UTAULOID depending on which stage of the production they are. If it's possible to wait until you have a bank to make the page, the better. Yue Nagareboshi (talk) 14:19, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Re: New Utau So i've noticed that people can put their own UTAUloids so i have decided to make mine. CaramellFukkiretaJuice 03:08, July 1, 2012 (UTC) I'm too lazy to log in. I only log in for the chatroom at the Kuroshitsuji Wiki. 00:27, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Hi, I created Yukina Neko, Yukinari Neko, and others. Thanks for the welome and if you want our Utauloids could be friends Hello, I love this wikia and just love creating Utauloids and singing, but I have made no progress, is there anything you can do to help me, because I really just want to help out the Utau comunity - Yukinautau I'm New To UATU Hello, Damesukekun, I was wondering if you could please check my UTAU's name to make sure the translation is correct. His name is Denki Utadenwa. If you don't want to, that's ok, I was just wondering. :) TaffyRoux (talk) 03:16, July 14, 2012 (UTC)TaffyRoux I need help, please Hey! Sorry to bother you, but I forgot my password of my old accountuser:ExileWaf and I created this account because I tried to send an email to my hotmail so I reset the password, but somehow when I insert the code they give me on the email it appears error, so if you can help me reset the password of my other account again, please. --ExileWaf1 (talk) 01:46, July 23, 2012 (UTC)Allan Licona *ExileWaf* : Damesukekun is working on other projects at the moment, and I dont have a way to get ur password back. The only one that may have the power to do that at some point is the owner, but he never visits this place anymore. I think it may be easier to you to make a new account. Yue Nagareboshi (talk) 14:17, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Asking for help? If you can, please~ Hello! Thanks for the welcome :) I was wondering if you could help me with my UTAUloid's profile page. I'm not sure if some of the Japanese is correct... so if you don't mind, could you help me? And also, do you know how to get the page moved to the UTAUloids section? Here is her page: http://utau.wikia.com/wiki/Keiko_Kandakai Thank you in advance! Redwolf21 (talk) 03:19, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Update Namine Ritsu Please! Hi! The Namine Ritsu Page needs to be Updated! This is the Namine Ritsu Kire (Requiem) Voice Material Art. And the Voicebanks and other informations need to be updated as well! Like MMD models, etc. Power and Shout and all the other information about the new bank. Thanks! I hope this worked! :) Zaragoth-P (talk) 16:42, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Requesting for a katakana form for my UTAU's name Hi! I have just edited almost everything in my UTAU's wiki page and change her surname. However, I cannot translate her whole name. Can you help me to write the katakana form of my UTAU's name? :/ ~~Lorreine Geralde~~ Transliteration Hello/Konichiwa/Hola/Nihao Damesukekun, I was wondering if your could please check my UTAU's name to make sure it's transliteration and translation is correct :3 here is his page Thank you in advance, and thank you for welcoming me (I know you probably get thanked a lot >.<)! TaffyRoux (talk) 03:13, September 3, 2012 (UTC)TaffyRoux Mita Souzou I was trying to edit Mita Souzou's page, but the edit glitched and the whole page was wiped! Is there any way to recover it? ZlDrVmdnR (talk) 02:30, September 27, 2012 (UTC) excuse me can you help me to make an utau page? cause i can't make it please help me... Request i have an utauloid but i dont know how to publish it. i have Voice bank for anyone to download it. can you make a page for me please?